


Of envy and rainbows

by Beibiter



Category: 15& (Band), GOT7, park jimin (15&) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Inferiority Complex, Romance, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Jimin is jealous but she doesnt realize that she is not as colorless as she thinks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im still on the fence whether i should write part two or abandon this i know this is confusing;;

Jimin has always been the mousy friend, the girl that seems almost like a lifeless shadow, a paly ghost next to Yerin. Yerin who had always been the top of their class, a bright, funny and smart girl. A girl filled with emotions, ranging from fiery red anger to moody blue sadness. She was like a rainbow and next to her Jimin always felt colorless and boring.

It was surprising (but not really) when Yerin fell for Jaebum, their shared childhood friend and classmate. Yerin didn't know why she liked him, why her heart started palpitating whenever he was close. His good looks and aloofness attracted many of the girls in their grade, he often got confessed to by shy younger girls and even some older girls enjoyed looking at Jaebum. 

Jimin had thought that somehow she and Yerin were immune to Jaebum's charms, to his smile that he so seldomly showed and his characteristic bluntness.

“I like Jaebum”, Yerin said and her voice was clear and loud in Jimin's bedroom.

“I noticed”, Jimin said, because she had seen Yerin's obvious stares and the innumerable times that Yerin scribbled Jaebum's name into her notebook.

They lay in bed together for the rest of the afternoon, watching old movies on her old laptop. They didn't share any words and Yerin left before dinner and bid Jimin's mother goodbye before leaving.

*

Jimin put coins into the vending machine the next morning, impatiently punching the numbers for a chocolate bar into the keypad. The machine stayed still, unmoving. 

Frustrated, she blew against her fringe and kicked her foot against the machine. It didn't budge.

A hand appeared and stuck another coins into it, effortlessly pushing a button. Miraculously enough a spring pushed out Jimin's desired snack and it fell down.

She turned and saw brown hair and an indifferent face. Jaebum.

She kneeled down to grab her chocolate bar, stood up and ripped open the wrapper.

Jaebum stretched out his right hand and opened it, looking out the window.

Jimin broke the chocolate bar into two, splitting it in the middle and laid half into his hand and bit off a piece of the other one.

“Yerin likes you”, she said, chewing. 

“I know." His gaze was still focused on what was happening outside the building. She looked at him, his face, his hair, his adam's apple, his lips. Everything looked so familiar and yet different. He had grown so much, changed so much and yet, like back when they were children, she was able to tell exactly what he was thinking.

She knew that he doesn't like Yerin but the cruel and envious part of her still wanted to hear it.

“What about you?”, she asked, impatiently waiting to hear the answer she knew he was going to give. “Do you like her?”

Jaebum just smiled and then finally looked at her, fully. 

“You know I don't.”

*

“He rejected me”, Yerin said and her voice was full of bitterness. 

“I'm sorry”, Jimin said, but it sounded flat. She tried to make her voice sound more compassionate and added: “You would have made a great couple.”

Yerin looked at her and her eyes were dark. Knowing. Maybe not knowing fully, but finally comprehending and her expression turned grim. “You like him, too, don't you?”

Jimin's denied it, vehemently, but Yerin stayed suspicious. They decided not to eat lunch together today.

 

*

Jimin asked her seatmate Jinyoung if she could eat lunch with him. He looked up from his mathbook and gave her a judging look, like he wanted to say something, but then he just nodded and went back to his book, troubling himself with equations.

When they arrived at the table Jaebum was already there, along with Youngjae and the Thai exchange student Bambam.

Jimin could see Yerin sitting with a group of other people, right in the middle, animatedly telling a seemingly funny story. The others were laughing hard, until Yerin stops as if she felt Jimin staring at her. She spotted her and then Jaebum. Shaking her head in disbelief, she gave her a sarcastic smile when their eyes met.

Bambam's eyes lightened up when he saw Jimin and he started telling unfunny jokes.

Jimin gave him a polite laugh, but she was observing Jaebum. He looked unfazed. As always.

When Jinyoung and Jimin stood up to leave for their next class, Bambam gave her a shy wave.

After they were out of sight, she snorted and Jinyoung looked at her.

“Did you have argument with Yerin?”, he finally asked.

“Quite obvious now, isn't it?” 

She mentally cursed her sharp tongue. He had just done her a favor. 

“Don't worry, though”, she smiled, somewhat sarcastically. “It's my fault, not Yerin's.”

Jinyoung opened the door, holding it open for her. “You should really stop with your inferiority complex”, he states calmly, like it's a matter of fact and Jimin can't help feeling like it's revenge for her snide remark.

“I'm just saying this”, he explained, his eyes dark, “as a friend.” 

Jimin chuckled at his words, letting out a mutter. “Now, that is something new.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild jinyoung appears and the spat continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah someone commented that he/she would like to see a part two so here it is. I know my writing style changed all of a sudden because time has passed since I wrote part one. I do hope that the feeling is still the same... i want to continue this story because i still want to include youngjae???

Jaebum took her hand one day, warm and big and Jimin froze. 

She couldn't utter a word, they were all stuck in her throat and Jaebum just smiled, his thumb was brushing over her knuckles.

"Your hands are cold", he stated and Jimin jerked away, almost angrily. 

Jinyoung was staring at them from underneath the tree. The three of them were lying on the dry green grass, lazing around.

"Bambam texted you", the boy with the dark hair remarked nonchalantly and as if the heavens wanted to prove his point, Jimin's phone vibrated again.

She noticed Jaebum staring at her indifferently from the corner of his eyes, gaze still half focused on her fingers.

Jinyoung gave her a sour smile and taps in a number, unlocking her phone. 

"He says that he misses you."

Jimin scowled at the older boy and ruffled her hair in frustration.

Funnily enough, Bambam had started texting her a while ago. Early in the morning, late at night, he would send her messages. She ignored most of them.

"Don't you want to text him back? Shoot down his advances? I think he's going to get his hopes up too high if you keep ignoring him."

Jinyoung smiled inscrutably, his eyes dark, then he rolled over and stood up, dusting blades of grass off his uniform.

"Enjoy your time together", he said and gave them a mock-salute before leaving.

Jaebum hadn't said anything yet and Jimin thought about what to say. 

"Jinyoung meant you, didn't he?"

Jaebum almost smiled at her words, he looked way too wise and mature for his age.

Suddenly, big grey drops fell down the sky, not a drizzle but harsh and impolite rain. 

Their hands intertwined. She didn't know who reached for whom first, but this time she accepted it and they ran back to school again, hand in hand.

*

Jinyoung didn't say anything when she took her seat next to him, just gave her his characteristic judging look. It turned to a frown when he saw her wet clothes. 

He heaved a sigh and then rummaged through his satchel silently before producing a big blue hooded jacket.

Throwing it into her lap, he fixated her again and Jimin's face turned warm. She wanted to say something, but just mumbled a thank you and then the teacher entered.

He spoke about logistic growth and with every word Jimin felt her head spinning more and more until it finally sank down to the table.

The heavy fabric of the hoodie was keeping her warm but not dry and Jinyoung staring at her after wasn't making it any better.

"Start listening", he whispered and Jimin could only look at his dark-pink, chapped lips, searching for mathematical equations in his symmetrical face.

She shook those thoughts off and tried to focus on the teacher and the formula he was presenting, swiftly explaining numbers like a squirrel that was running from one tree to the next one, hush hush.

Jimin looked around the classroom and saw Yerin who scribbled everything down into her notebook, fast and efficiently. No doubt, Yerin understood everything at first listen.

Jinyoung distractedly followed Jimin's glance and saw Yerin. He sneered, but his eyes looked empty and impatient. 

He nudged Jimin's shoulder and the girl laid her head on her shoulders, ignoring him. He might as well show a wagging finger to reprimand her, it wouldn't help. It wouldn't help at all.

She endured the rest of the lesson halfway in dreamland, maybe the teacher noticed but didn't say anything and occasionally furtively glanced at Jinyoung.

When the bell finally rang, she had trouble getting up, too tired from not really sleeping, her dormant muscles protesting every move.

"Get up."

During the last weeks, now that Yerin and her didn't talk anymore, Jinyoung had always accompanied her home. They didn't really talk that much, Jimin just stared at the grey sky while Jinyoung stared at her. 

When she finally got up, Jinyoung was already standing at the door of the empty classroom, waiting with his hands in the pockets of his blazer.

Jimin looked down at herself and realized that she was still wearing his hooded jacket, she cursed and moved to take it off. 

He clicked his tongue, a small sound in the silence and shook his head. 

"Just keep it on."

They wandered down the corridor of the school, Jinyoung's usually swift stride adjusted to her small and slow steps, when they heard her.

"I'm telling you, Jaebum, she is just playing with you. I've seen her looking at him-" 

It was a voice Jimin knew well, she had heard it almost every day for the last years, but it had never sounded this desperate.

Jaebum was leaning against his locker, backpack and everything, ready to go, while Yerin was standing in fron of him. She was gesturing with her hands as she always did and Jimin almost laughed at her unchanging mannerisms.

All of the sudden, Jaebum caught her eyes and Yerin must have noticed because her pink lips opened and closed again and she turned around to see Jimin and her smile faded.

Jimin looked at her former best friend and decided that even when she was filled with envy, she still looked pretty. Shiny black hair and a scornful smile.

Jimin exhaled and Jaebum gave Yerin a last nod, then turned to leave.

Jinyoung had magically disappeared by then and Jimin and Jaebum left the building together, their hands touching once in a while.

He looked at her jacket for a second, the dark blue that he knew belonged to Jinyoung, but there was nothing but indifference and Jimin's heart palpitated slightly.

The conversation was light, they talked about the weather and when Jaebum mentioned the rain that had appeared before he smiled slightly and Jimin smiled politely in return, but her other hand kept playing with the sleeve of the jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very very short hehe but i wanted to write something

Jimin is waiting for Jinyoung. She stares into the sky, the color is so bright that it looks almost fake and then closes her eyes.

Jinyoung, she realizes, has never made her wait before.

She considers getting out her phone to shoot him a quick text like "hey jinyoung where r u", but he probably wouldn't respond, would he?

Hearing Yerin talking to Jaebum had given her somewhat of a reality check, well mostly it had given her an even worse impression of her former best friend, but she had thought about Jaebum and Jinyoung, too. 

"What are you thinking about?"

She opens her eyes and sees Jinyoung in all his glory with his sharp smile and even sharper jawline. He looks good, even in his school uniform.

"I'm thinking about you."

It's not embarrassing when it's the truth, is it?

Jinyoung halts for a moment, taking in her features to see if she's lying, if she's making fun of him, but Jimin just stares back. 

She's confronting him. She's facing her feelings. Finally.

Jinyoung must have realized that and he stares at her for a moment longer, seemingly marveling at her newfound confidence, then he chuckles. It's funny, because even when he laughs he still looks serious.

"Did you grow eighty years older over the weekend?", he asks. He's impressed. Impressed and scared that she managed to realize in such a short amount of time.

"Do I look like I have wrinkles?", Jimin replies wittily, lightly touching her skin.

Then she remembers something.

"I have your hoodie with me." 

She opens her backpack and gets out a bag. 

"I thought you wouldn't come today, so I kept it, to give it to you in school", she admits.

"I didn't want to come", he says, taking the bag into his hands, their fingers touch for a moment. "But I decided against it."

 

***

"You look pretty today."

It's the first thing Jaebum says to her when he says her and Jimin feels her cheeks beginning to warm.

"I do?", she asks. 

"Yup", Jaebum hums softly and smiles. 

It's a bit funny how fast their relationship has changed.

"Let's get something to eat", he then says and Jimin nods. 

"I'm hungry, too."

"Then let's go."

Jaebum takes her hand, fingers grasping fingers and leads her down the hall. A few students are staring at them, gawking.

And Jimin is staring at their intertwined hands, too.

"Where are we going?", she asks. Where is this going, she wants to ask. What is this?

"Noodles", Jaebum smiles. It's a tiny smile, so small that she can barel see it, but it's sweet nonetheless and maybe that's enough for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey someone left a comment that inspired me to write something.., thank you minty suga i hope you like this

When they arrive at the place it is almost empty, but it smells like grease and chopped onion. Jimin takes a look around, observing the surroundings when the old woman, who owns the store, steps out from behind the counter and greets Jaebum.

"Oh my", she cooes with her gentle eyes turning into small wrinkles. "You are here again." 

Her grey hair is held together in a messy ponytail and she is significantly smaller than Jaebum. It looks almost funny when she stands next to him.

"Grandmother", he greeted. "Are you doing well?" He spoke with a certain familiarity and warmth that felt foreign to Jimin and she squinted at him.

That's when the older woman notices her. Immediately, the ancient smile turns even wider, stretching out to reveal gums and teeth. 

"Who are you? Jaebum's friend? This rascal! I always tell him to bring friends but he never does..." Jaebum's grandma motions to a set of chairs, "Sit down, sit down. I'll get you some food." 

And then she scurries off into the kitchen and Jimin is left alone with Jaebum.

They stare at each other for a moment before sitting down.

"Your grandma seems nice", Jimin begins, trying to make conversation. She had always been bad at this. Bad at making friends. Bad at keeping friends. Not the one to excel at social interactions.

Jaebum puts his hand on the table, "She is."

Jimin bites her tongue and hesitates for a second. There is one question in her mind, one thing that she had been brooding over. Something that clouded her thoughts and made her ponder.

For a second, she is tempted to just ignore it and accept the awkward tranquility Jaebum offers her. But she can't ignore her conscience. 

Jaebum stares back at her with his light brown eyes and brown hair and fair skin. 

Jimin gulps and looks at the table. "Why now?", she says. Why me?

Her voice sound quiet and almost inaudible, but she is sure that Jaebum heard it, because he suddenly takes her hand into his.

"It's been a while", he muses, looking at their hands.

Jimin looks at him, without hesitation this time and takes in his feature. He is focused on playing with her fingers, gently caressing the skin and gliding over her knuckles.

For a moment, she wonders if he knows. If he knows that her heart has been acting crazy lately. But he can't. It's impossible.

"Two servings of kimchi!" The cheerful voice of Jaebum's grandma interrupts them and Jimin draws her hand back to see the old woman entering with two bowls.

"Are you hungry?", she asks, her eyes twinkling like she had just seen the scene. "I have a lot."

***

Jaebum takes her home that day and leaves when they're at her doorstep. He even opens his arms expectantly and Jimin blushes, her cheeks turning to fire and she shuts the door quickly.

Her mom welcomes her with a half-worried, half-stern expression. "Did you have a fight with Yerin?", she asks. "I talked to her mom today and she said you are on bad terms."

Jimin sighs.

 

***

"I'm getting my drivers license soon", Jinyoung promises the next morning. 

It's warm today, a bit too warm, and Jimin can already feel the effects of it.

Jinyoung looks at her, "Are you not happy? Maybe you'll get to have your own personal chauffeur driving you around?"

Jimin doesn't say anyhing, then he squints, "Earth to Jimin? Can you hear me?"

"Ah, sorry", said girl mumbles, giving him an apologetic look. "What were you saying?"

"You were with Jaebum yesterday, weren't you?"

His tone sounds not accusatory, but there is a hint of sharpness to it, making Jimin flinch. 

His dark eyes soften slightly and he slows down, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like that..."

She turns to him, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Are you frustrated with me?", she asks honestly. "Because I am."

He stares back at her, taking in her pink lips and dark eyes like he wants to commit every single feature into his memory and for a second neither of them says anything.

She wants to take his hand, maybe. Lean her forehead against his and forget about all of this for a while.

"I think you shouldn't have talked to me", she begins. "I think we shouldn't have turned into friends. I think-"

"I've always known that you've liked him", Jinyoung interjects, hastily stopping her words before they could hurt him any more and Jimin turns to him with surprise in her wide eyes.

"You knew?", she asks, her facial expression showing incredulousness. She had somehow always prided herself on having somewhat of a pokerface, stopping others from detecting her emotions too easily.

"Everyone knew", Jinyoung says. "Even Yerin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whow yerin knew that jimin liked jb and still confessed to him wow what a bad friend stay tuned for more nonsensical drama :-)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave kudos it motivates me :^)


End file.
